


It's Not Just a Game

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, F/M, Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, spoilers kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: A year has passed since Luciel had shown up at Magenta and saved Saeran, Rika, and V. However, there was no trace of you. Saeran has not forgotten you and the time the two of you had spent together. Unbeknownst to anyone he has been looking for any information on your location so that he can have you by his side once again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have only started day 7 of the new content and had an idea for a new something ^^;;  
> It was a writing itch that I needed to scratch lol.

                I grit my teeth as I looked at the screen of my laptop. “No traces yet…” I sighed as I reread, for the umpteenth time, the RFA logs I had saved. It had been a year since my brother had rushed in and saved myself, Rika and…V.

                I slammed my fist on the table. If it wasn’t for V she would still be with me. She promised to stay with me and even after everything. She was going to drink the elixir and was going be happy with me. _I_ was going to be happy, but that would’ve been a lie.

                It was only after my brother had saved me that I realized Rika had given us the elixir to manipulate and mold us as she saw fit. There was no real happiness in that paradise. It was all an illusion. A mixture of lies and hallucinogenic drugs. Drugs that made you feel like a darkness lingered inside you. It was the perfect formula to fulfil Rika’s best laid plans.

                Rika had liked her. Though, even now, I was unsure of just how much she liked her. Those last few days I hardly saw her, she was plucked away from me. My happiness was plucked away. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes tightly as I sighed again. I still remembered her voice and her smile. I pressed my hand to my chest and rubbed it roughly. _Tsk. It really hurts…_

                I opened my eyes slowly and looked back at the laptop. There was no sign of activity at _any_ of the sister locations of Mint Eye. No electricity. No movement. No nothing. It didn’t make sense. Rika, as far as I knew, had her drink from that second batch of elixir I had prepared special. If she really did drink it then whatever followers were left would’ve done anything to make sure she escaped if it meant the Savior would be happy.

                I was sure I knew everything. I knew where every sister location was. Every algorithm used was my creation so I would know if anything was used. My gaze shot to the door as I heard Saeyoung walk into the bunker. I gripped the top of my laptop, turning the screen away from his always-prying eyes. “Go away.”

                His head tilted to the side as he put one of those horrid tasting chips into his mouth. “Aww but I just got here.” His eyes darted between myself and the computer. “Whatcha doing~?”

                “Nothing.” I slammed the lap top closed as he walked closer.

                He pouted dramatically as he looked at me. “Doesn’t look like nothing.”

                “Gardening tips.” I told him flatly.

                 I rolled my eyes at him as his widened with curiosity. “We’re planting a garden?” He asked excitedly.

                “No.” I stood up and gathered my things, preparing to go to my room. “ _We_ aren’t. Ugh! What the fuck do you want?” I glared at him as he grabbed my arm when I walked past him.

                “Why won’t you tell me what you were _really_ looking at?”

                I wrenched my arm free from his grasp. “Because you’ll get fucking nosy, and will be biting at my heels like a lost puppy.”

                He frowned and let out a whimper. “It’s only because I care about you.”

                “Yeah!” I growled at him before I sighed and slumped my shoulders. “Well…I care about something too. Shouldn’t you be getting ready to go to that RFA party thing?” I cocked an eyebrow as he looked up at the ceiling.

                “Oh right…That is tonight isn’t it?” He laughed as he shoved a hand in his pocket. He reached up with his free hand and played with the cord of the headphones resting on his neck. “You know. You are part of the RFA now too…”

                “I’m not going.” I turned away from him and began walking to my room once more. I twitched angrily as I heard him follow me.

                “You should go. I know tensions are still high after everything but you need to face things in order to heal wounds.”

                Spinning on my heels, I faced him. “Like you faced things when you up and left! You’re one to talk about facing things! Get off me!” I struggled against him as he suddenly hugged me.

                “What I did was a mistake. One I don’t want to make again. I know I have a lot to make up for. If you need help I want to help. Please brother.” He pleaded as his arms tightened around me.

                I looked away. There was no way he was going to leave me alone if I didn’t give something to appease some of his curiosity. “As of now I don’t need help. But…that doesn’t mean I won’t need it…” _Vague, but hopefully it will do for now._

                He bounced back and clapped happily. “Yay we’re bonding!”

                My lip curled up in disgust while I watched him. _What the fuck is wrong with him?!_ He switched back to his serious mode and pushed his glasses up his nose. He cleared his throat and steadily looked at me. “In all seriousness I believe you should come to the party tonight. Like I said, tensions may still be high even though it’s been a year, but we’re all family.” He turned, held up his hand, and waved it slightly as he walked back down the hallway.

                I opened the door to my room and tossed my things on the bed. “Family.” I whispered against the silent walls. Family was such a simple word, but it had a heavy emotional meaning. It could either hold serenity of your happiness or the crushing weight of your despair. Black or white, not much room for a gray area.

                I slumped into my desk chair and covered my face with my hands. I felt happy with her, and it wasn’t because of the drugs. I missed her and not being able to see her at all was hurting me more than I was letting on. I spread my fingers and looked at the closed laptop from between them. I had proven I was better than my brother. I was the best, he wouldn’t have found out anything without someone’s help. Though, if that was the case… “Why can’t I find you, _____?”

 

                A few hours later I was standing in the venue hosting the current RFA party. I had thought that getting out of the bunker would clear my thoughts. If I could clear my head I could go back and look at all the information I had with fresh eyes. However, instead of my head clearing, it was becoming clouded with frustration as well as the pain that accompanied a headache.

                _Who the fuck invited all these people?!_ I leaned against the wall in the corner, as per usual when I came to these things. I crossed my arms and watched as the guests talked happily with the members of the RFA. _Would your party have been like this, ____?_ I huffed as I rolled my shoulders. Even after a year she occupied majority of my thoughts.

                I looked out the window, watching the sun set as my mind raced with different scenarios. Rika had wanted to expand her grip on the world. Wanted to engulf it in her vision of paradise. If she had liked _____ as much as I think she did, she had to have been molding her to carry on her work elsewhere.

                My fingers dug into the fabric of my suit. It was the only logical reasoning I had. Which meant I had to find her and save her from the illusionistic hell she was in and was no longer was able to realize it. I was uneasy about letting her meet Rika. At the time she was my savior but I never should’ve let her meet _____. “That was my fault.”

                “What was your fault?”

                I turned slightly and saw Zen looking me up and down. “Go away, albino.”

                His shoulders squared and he held his hand delicately to his mouth. “Oh, I understand that jealousy of my good looks is natural but are those words really necessary?”

                I scoffed at him. “If you’re practicing for a roll, take it elsewhere. I don’t have time for this.”

                “Is that right. And what has you so busy?”

                “Jesus! Are all of you so fucking nosy? You don’t need to know everything.” I pushed myself away from the wall.

                “That goes for you, too.”

                I had heard him as I stormed off but couldn’t care any less. I was a hacker. I _had_ to know everything. “Fucking idiotic albino! What information does an actor need?” I barged out of the entrance to the venue. I breathed in deeply as the wall of cool night air hit me. “You need to know nothing!” I sneered over my shoulder to no one in particular.

                I pulled out my smartphone and smirked to myself. Saeyoung had thought he deleted everything that had happened in the messenger, but I was the best! I kept some of the files. The ones that he couldn’t delete. The ones of just me and her.

                My brows furrowed as my phone began to vibrate. The screen suddenly began to glitch, exactly like when I would hack the system. My eyes widened when a chat bubble appeared on my screen.

_“Tag. You’re it, Ray.”_


	2. Chapter 2

                My eyes repeatedly darted over the single line encased within the text bubble. It felt like someone had punched me in the gut and forced the air out of my lungs.  “What?!” I held my phone with both hands to keep from dropping it onto the pavement. I swallowed hard began to reply with trembling fingers.

 

                **“______...?”**

_“Interesting that you remember me.”_

**“What are you talking about? Yes, I remember you!”**

_“Then there’s no need for introductions.”_

**“Where are you?”**

_“Now, now, Ray. You’re getting ahead of yourself.”_

_“This is no longer your game anymore.”_

_“It’s mine.”_

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My brother quickly took a step back when I looked into his eyes. “Saeran? What’s wrong?” He leaned in towards me, his worry evident.

                “Give me the keys to the car!” I quickly told him. I had to get back.

                “What? Why? The party just—“

                My mind began to cloud over as I clenched one hand around my phone while I grabbed his clothes with the other. “Just give me the fucking keys! I have to get back to the bunker!”

                His eyes widened as he reached into his pocket and held out the keys to his sports car. He closed his hand around them and jerked from my reach when I tried to grab them. He stepped further away from me while I glared at him. “Why do you need to get home so fast? What happened?”

                I looked down at my phone and saw that the screen had returned to the chatroom’s normal look. _No!_ I pressed the phone against my chest before reaching up and holding my head. “It fucking hurts…”

                “Saeran!”

                I heard Saeyoung faintly yell as I sank to my knees. He rushed to my side as I forced myself to breathe evenly, trying to focus on clearing the ever-expanding cloud what was wrapping around my mind.

                There was no proof it was her but I couldn’t help the felling of relief at the possibility that she was alive somewhere. It was short-lived however, as despair began to flood my heart. I couldn’t find any traces of her before and I was unsure if I would have to wait for her to contact me. If I didn’t get to a computer soon…

                “No! I’m still the best. I can find her.” I got to my feet and rolled my shoulders. Closing my eyes I tilted my face towards the starlit sky and gave a silent prayer.

                “Saeran?” Saeyoung hesitated as he watched me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. “Who are you talking about?”

                “The one you didn’t rescue.” I snapped as I held my hand out. “Keys!”

                “No.”

                I growled as I grabbed his suit and slammed him against the building in a blind rage. “I’ve let you call me by that name despite who he turned into.” I growled menacingly. “I don’t want to let him out so, _please_ , give me the keys.”

                “I won’t because I’m coming with you.”

                My eyes widened as he smiled at me. Losing the strength in my hands I unsteadily stepped away from him and cleared my throat. “I’m sorry.” I whispered as I pressed the heel of my palm against my temple.

                Saeyoung put his arm over my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. “It’s fine. You’re trying to find a balance between the two of you. That’s why I don’t want to separate you by name. You’re still my brother, and I’m glad you’ve let me call both of you Saeran.”

                I remained silent as he talked to me quietly. It was true that I let him call us both that and, gradually, we were molding into one on some from of middle ground. He never wanted to call me ‘Ray’ and when I was detoxing from the elixir of salvation, the darker side of me came out an awful lot. Saeyoung, however, never wavered. Maybe that was why the middle ground was growing and becoming steadily possible.

                “Your emotions can still cause you to lose control.” My brother’s voice pulled me from my thoughts and I looked at him. “You really cared about her didn’t you.”

                “Cared? No, I _still_ care. We both do…I think.”

                Saeyoung fell to the ground, a hand clutching his clothes just above his heart. “You wound me, brother. I love you and just want to help.”

                After a few seconds of silence I spoke up. “Then take me back. I need the computers.”

                Saeyoung’s expression immediately lost its comical edge as he fixed his glasses. “What happened?”

                I held up my phone. “I was looking at the messenger. It was hacked.”

                “What?! But how? There’s no better hackers in the world than us! There shouldn’t be any way to hack the algorithm we created together.”

                I turned my hand, allowing myself to look at the screen. I gently ran my fingertips over inky blackness that now faced me. “I… I have to find her.”

                “I suppose Magenta was good for something.” He huffed as he stood up and straightened his clothes.

                My head jerked up as I looked at him in shock. “What are you talking about? It was a misconstrued place that housed drugged up followers that had essentially formed a cult!”

                Saeyoung held up his hands in defense. “Well I know that. But without Magenta and Mint Eye, I never would’ve gotten you back. And…” He paused and smiled gently at me. “You wouldn’t have met her.”

                My hands subconsciously tightened around my phone. “That… Is true. But I would like to think that I would have met her under any circumstance.”

                “Well of course. Between the two of us Saeran, you deserve to be happy before I do.”

                I dropped my head, looking down at my feet. “Please. For the time being don’t call me that. We have made progress to meld back into one and I just…” _I don’t want my emotions to break that down just because of a name._

                “Hey, hey, hey.” He came over to me and reassuringly pat my shoulder.

                “What if… What if she really does hate me?”

                He gave my shoulder a slightly harder pat, as if to knock some slight sense into me. “It’s okay…Ray. We’ll find her.”

                My shoulders relaxed when I heard that name. I didn’t realize just how much the turmoil was inside me until he said that name and it began to settle. I raised my head and looked at the stars my eyes automatically landing on the brightest one within view. _Yes. We’ll find her. We’ll get her back_. _She'll be beside me again...I hope._


End file.
